Birdie
How Birdie joined the Tourney Prior to his criminal career, Birdie was a professional wrestler, teaming with occasional rival Titanic Tim (from the Saturday Night Slam Masters series) as the "500 Million Trillion Powers". He turned to a life of crime when his wrestling career ended, doing some street fighting on the side to add to his income, as well as nightclub bouncing. His notoriety got him invited to the first World Warrior tournament. He was suffering from vitiligo, however, and lost his fight with Ryu. Despite this setback, Birdie rose up the criminal ranks. He eventually became aware of an organization called Shadaloo and, tracking down their leader, M. Bison, demonstrated his fighting skills to join them. However, Bison only wanted a test subject, and used Birdie to perform painful and demeaning experiments. Birdie resolved to get even. Sneaking into a Shadaloo data room, he learned about the Psycho Drive machine, not aware that M. Bison was watching him. Thinking he could use it to overthrow Bison and become lord of Shadaloo himself, he set out to find it. Bison sent Balrog to kill Birdie, but Birdie convinced Balrog to help him instead by telling him how the Psycho Drive could make them powerful. Hindered by Balrog's incompetence, however, Birdie couldn't find the Drive before it exploded. In his story mode, Birdie is shown running away from Shadaloo and escaping F.A.N.G; after losing them, and fending off Chun-Li (who was trying to arrest him for questioning), he ends up at the Kanzuki Estate. He fights Karin, and leaves her impressed with his skills; when she asks why he left Shadaloo, Birdie (while having a sumptuous meal) casually answers that he "didn't like how they handled business" (while it's shown that he was actually irritated by having to wear a hat, hiding his hairdo). Karin decides to offer Birdie to stay at the Estate as her guest, wishing to test her leadership abilities (reasoning that, if he were to betray her, it would mean she is unworthy still); he eagerly accepts when he is reassured that it means free and unlimited food, whenever he wants. As first order of business, Karin smugly presents him with the challenge of facing one hundred of her bodyguards, much to his shock. Barely surviving the fight against the bodyguards, Birdie finds his room bugged with cameras. He was unknowingly targeted by an assassin named Goh Hinogami. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Birdie holds his chains close to his mouth. After the announcer calls his name Birdie bites on his chains as the camera zooms saying "I'll eat somethin' after this!" Special Moves Bull Head (Neutral) Birdie slides across the stage, rearing his head, and after a certain distance headbutts. Murder Chain (Side) Birdie takes the foe, attaches his chain onto them, and slams them to the ground twice ("Go... to Heaven!"). Executioner Chain (Up) Birdie slings his chain upward and tries to reach to a platform. If he grabs a midair opponent, he pulls the opponent down to him and headbutts him/her. Bandit Chain (Down) Birdie grabs the foe, wraps his chain around their neck, and slams them to the ground three times before tossing them backwards over his head. Bull Revenger (Hyper Smash) Birdie jumps forward into a combination of two Bandit Chains and Two Murderer Chains saying "Rot... in purgatory!" on the Murderer Chain parts before knocking the opponent away. Skip To My Chain (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter V Critical Art. Birdie brushes his hair with his knife saying "Now I'm going to have my fun with this!" then strikes the opponent with a headbutt which sends them reeling backwards, whereupon Birdie wraps them in his chains. Pulling them towards him, Birdie "jump ropes" with the opponent twice whilst gleefully humming a tune before slamming them headfirst into the ground then says "Let's do it again!". If "Skip To My Chain" K.O.s an opponent on Stamina fights, it will leave them buried in the ground. Victory Animations #Birdie shakes his head wildly shouting "Well! It's all comin' up Birdie!" then raises himself and brandishes his knife. #Birdie clutches his stomach saying "I'm downright famished!" then drops down. #Birdie throws up some donuts and eats them then says "You got anythin' to eat? Anythin'll do. Anythin'." then takes a huge donut and prepares to eat it. On-Screen Appearance Birdie swings on his chains to his starting point, holds his chain up saying "Oi! It' ain't too late to run home to Mum, now!" then licks his chain and goes to his stance. Trivia *Birdie's rival is a Japanese J6 judoka assassin named Goh Hinogami. *Birdie shares his English voice actor with Craig Marduk, Edge Master and Strider Hiryu. *Birdie shares his Japanese voice actor with Ganryu, Devil Ganryu, Lobo, Count Dracula and Deathstroke. *Birdie shares his French voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn. *Birdie shares his German voice actor with King Enma, Anubis Chaca, Zhuge Dan and Deacon Blackfire. *Birdie shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Android 14 and General Blue. *Birdie shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi and Dee Jay. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters